


Closer

by sinfuljoshler



Series: song fics [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljoshler/pseuds/sinfuljoshler
Summary: based on the song Closer by the Chainsmokers feat. Halsey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning for alcoholism, mentions of drug use, and a bit of angst.

**Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you**  
**I drink too much**  
**And that’s an issue, but I’m okay**

Before Josh met Tyler, the world was a blank canvas waiting to be painted on. And Tyler was the brush, the paint, and every careful movement that painted the picture. Josh could feel himself soar with Tyler. And then everything went to shit, and the colors smeared into a blurry, unrecognizable picture.

‘Too much’ was an understatement, because that implies Josh sometimes stopped. Maybe when he was sleeping, but if he could be force-fed tequila in his sleep, he’d pay someone to do it for him.

It was stupid, really. Tyler had been nothing more than a high school crush, a fling at best and a one-night stand to be honest. And yet, Josh couldn’t stop thinking about him.

The smooth curve of Tyler’s lips, his broad nose, his slight jaw. Every little detail of Tyler made him seem so small, but he opened his mouth and his spirit was a roaring beast and a force to be reckoned with. Josh couldn’t get enough of it.

Hushed kisses behind the bleachers had turned into nervous little dates. Josh remembered fidgeting under Tyler’s father’s gaze. Why had he been worried? He knew, without a doubt, that he was the best guy for Tyler.

Those dates had turned into plans to move in together. Josh loved it, but things fell apart so quickly.

**Hey, you tell your friends**  
**It was nice to meet them**  
**But I hope I never see them again**

Tyler’s “friends” were assholes. They encouraged Tyler to do things he shouldn’t. Many ‘friend’s nights’ turned into Josh having to take a very intoxicated Tyler home. Josh hoped that they’d all die by prom night, but you don’t always get what you want, he supposed.

He pretended to like them, because he loved Tyler. He didn’t want Tyler to feel insecure about his choices, because he wanted Tyler to do what made him happy.

Maybe he should’ve told him how he felt before things spiraled out of control. Late nights, sneaking around, Tyler never seeming quite right. Josh knew by the way Tyler’s hands shook that his friends were to blame.

Josh shouldn’t have taken it out on Tyler.

**I know it breaks your heart**  
**Moved to the city in a broke-down car**

Josh cried the entire day. He’d come to an empty house, a destroyed room. Tyler’s clothes were gone, all his stuff was. He knew they hadn’t been robbed because who else but Tyler would take Josh’s ratty old sweater? Tyler always said it was his favorite.

**And four years, no calls**  
**Now you’re lookin’ pretty in a hotel bar**

Josh had reluctantly stopped drinking midday, knowing he would be just drunk enough to pass as sober. He’d been invited to some baby shower… wedding? party? He’d been to drunk to remember. Whatever it was, it would have booze. That was all he was there for.

He’d watched his shoes walk farther into the hell hole of a party. But as soon as his eyes trailed up a slim body he knew he was in deeper than he wanted to be. Tyler.

Tyler looked a lot different. Drug-free, healthy, happy even. The jeans he wore were tight and gorgeous on him. Josh could see his old sweater peeking out from under Tyler’s jacket. He still had it after all this time?

Josh looked away, but not fast enough. Tyler had seen him staring.

“Josh…?” Tyler asked.

Josh probably looked awful compared to Tyler right now. When two people split, both sides want to heal before the other. Why that was, Josh didn’t know. Maybe it was easier to forget that way.

As his eyes met Tyler’s, he knew that wasn’t true. Or maybe he’d just picked at the fragile stitches holding Tyler together by being there. “H-hey…” He stammered.

Tyler didn’t say another word, he simply grabbed Josh’s hand and pulled him outside. He shoved him against the door of his Range Rover, kissing him hard. Josh didn’t protest, or pull away. He would never. Not with Tyler’s pink lips moving against his. Not with Tyler’s hands tangled in his hair.

**So, baby, pull me closer In the backseat of your Rover**  
**That I know you can’t afford**

Josh kissed him back immediately. He could only pull Tyler so close, but he wanted more. He could stitch himself to Tyler and be content. Tyler opened the door, pushing Josh inside and kissing him again. Josh could barely breathe, he was choking on the stale air in his throat, but he didn’t dare pull away. Tyler pulled away instead, panting a little as he shut the door.

The light from outside was shut out, the tinted windows giving them just enough privacy.

“I missed you so much.” Tyler whispered, breaking the silence in the cool air.

The car was dark, Josh hoped it was dark enough to hide the tears welling in his eyes. “You’re the one who left.” He whispered back. He regretted the words immediately.

Tyler looked so much better now. If Tyler hadn’t left, eventually Josh would’ve sent him away. Josh was so proud of him. Tyler had gotten clean, he’d met better people. Josh didn’t have the words to express how he felt.

“I needed to. I wanted to get better… for you.” Tyler said, and Josh could just barely make out the tiny crack in Tyler’s voice.

Josh pulled him into another kiss. Tyler’s fingers pulled at Josh’s messy hair. When they both needed to breathe, they talked again.

“I’m so proud of you. You did the right thing, baby. I love you so much.” Josh murmured as he planted kisses all over Tyler’s neck.

Tyler’s heart swelled at the praise and the love in Josh’s words. He wasn’t angry. He was glad Tyler got clean. Tyler let himself completely relax as Josh kissed him wherever he could reach.

“I love you too.” Tyler whispered, still clinging to Josh.

His Josh.


End file.
